


it's pleasing to be this cruel

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: secrets keep piling up [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Mental Coercion, Murder, Secrets, just a shit ton of secrets, non Canon, they really do love each other its just toxic and theres like. murder leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: tw for mentions of murder, suicide, and abusive relationships.i am 110% not condoning abusive relationships or murder, i simply enjoy writing and reading dark things!!please enjoy the sequel to "really, truly making dennis reynolds a murderer" and keep an eye out for the next parts!!





	it's pleasing to be this cruel

**Author's Note:**

> major trigger warnings for abuse, murder, crime, and a mild suicide mention. please be careful!!  
> this is some weird, twisted combination of macdennis and murder :,,) dont worry about the gang for now. theyre all fine.

“Mac?” Dennis inquired. His smooth voice pierced the bar’s heady silence like a pin. For once, Frank, Charlie, and Dee weren’t talking. And as usual, the bar was empty apart from a few seemingly voiceless customers at a booth.

“Yeah, bro?” Mac responded from the other side of the counter and took a gulp of beer.

“Back office, please?”

Dennis slammed the door behind them.

“Look. You need to keep this fucking secret, Mac, or I swear on my life I will choke you faster than the time you choked yourself out.” Mac shuddered.

 

“You’re a murderer, Dennis!” he exclaimed, doing that thing where you yell but it’s loud as a whisper. “You killed Maureen Ponderosa! I saw you, I saw you washing that filthy blood off your hands, you psycho! I saw her dead fucking body in the alley!”

 

“Mac, baby, I love you,” Dennis drawled, his pupils expanding as he looked away from the light and at Mac's hazel eyes. He grasped onto his shoulders firmly. Mac wasn't even going to pretend he didn't want it. 

"I..."

Mac melted into the touch of his best friend. He knew he was in so deep, so incomprehensibly and unhealthily deep that the knowledge that Dennis, in cold blood, had murdered his ex-wife didn't begin to make Mac even think about betraying him. In fact, he was so deeply in love--if you could call a mix of passionate attraction, dedication, and immense terror, riddled with codependency and anger love--that nothing came close to enough to make him hate Dennis anymore.

"Baby boy, you know I do," Dennis whispered, breathing on Mac's neck as he firmly grasped his shoulders. Mac melted into his best friend's touch.

"Yes, Den." 

"It sure would be heartbreaking if I had to kill you too, my love."

"Yes, Den." Mac nodded and rested his head on Dennis' shoulder. Dennis gently, but firmly pushed it off and held Mac's face in his hands and stared into his hazel eyes.

So many things came back to them: Dennis' memory of carefully icing the bruises on Maureen's neck and rubbing rope on her dead body to make it look like she hung herself, Mac's dreams of Dennis killing someone--not a dream now, he told himself. Dennis writing a perfectly phrased suicide letter, and sending texts to people from Maureen's phone hinting about killing herself, and Mac's vivid memory of the way Dennis held his cold, clammy hand over his mouth before kissing him so hungrily like he did.

The police had called Dennis to notify him of Maureen's death, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It seemed that maybe for once, Dennis would get away with something. He was a truly deplorable man. And Mac loved him. 

"So you do promise to keep this secret, baby?" Dennis lilted.

"Yes, Den," Mac breathed. 

"And do you want a kiss?" Dennis asked softly, stroking Mac's cheek with his thumb. Mac grinned subtly and looked down, biting his lip.

"Of course." 

"Your wish is my command," said Dennis before moving closer and wrapping his arms around Mac. Their lips locked in some sort of cliche-sounding harmonious kiss, and Mac knew in that moment that he would do anything to protect the love of his life.

Even lie to the authorities.

"Dennis? Bill Ponderosa just came in. Your bitch of a cat wife is dea--holy shit!" Dee sputtered, bursting in the door and looking around the back office before widening her eyes at the sight of Mac and Dennis in a deep embrace. Dennis immediately shoved Mac away, leaving him confused with his sad puppy eyes. Dennis slapped his hand over Dee’s mouth just as she pointed at Mac in shock and excitement.

“You better keep this fucking quiet, Sweet Dee, or I’ll… I’ll hurt you. Nobody needs to know what you saw, isn’t that right?” Dennis cooed. Mac leaned against the wall behind the door in shame. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, of course, Dennis. Who would I tell, anyway, right? Charlie? He’d tell Frank, and then you’d all be in so much shit, and plus, we all know you guys are gay for each other. It’s not like it’s that big of a secret, Den--”

“Just shut up about it, Deandra. Close the door behind you.”

“Yeah. Of course, brother.”


End file.
